Brothers
by deanwinchestergirl79
Summary: sick Dean caring Sam what happens after a simple hunt dean gets sick and Sam takes care of him! tagged with season 2
1. Chapter 1

**BROTHERS**

 **I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL. SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE. I WISHED IT BELONGED TO ME**

It was a dark and a scary night, the Winchester brothers had just completed their hunt. The hunt was a very simple and it was as easy as salt and burn for the Winchesters. There were some injuries but it was not that big which the Winchesters couldn't handle by themselves. They knew that just some sleep, pills and a good hot water bath would make wonders as they had worst injuries then this which they had handled prior also. As they were walking towards the Impala, it started raining all of a sudden and they got all wet till they reached the car. As they were all wet so when Dean sat on the driver's seat he quickly turned on the heater of the car. Dean started his impala and as soon as they were on the road Sam fell asleep. Dean was an amazing driver, he loved driving and for him it didn't matter what time it was, he was always ready to driver and no matter in which ever condition he was. But this time a wave of dizziness hit Dean and for the first time the car went out of control while he was driving and it was about to hit a tree but fortunately Sam at that time was half awake and he quickly turned the steering towards right and Dean was not able to understand what was going on so they stopped suddenly there for a while and then Sam gave a look to Dean that he could use some sleep and he can drive the car but Sam knew the answer to his look was no fucking way I am letting you drive my baby was Dean's looks. Dean restarted the car and started driving again but before he started driving he blinked his eyes which he never did, Sam saw that and he knew that Dean was not in the state of driving but he didn't say a word as he knew what would his brother's reply would be but then too Sam asked his brother

Dean are you okay?

Yeah yeah, I am fine!.

But Sam knew he wasn't alright. It was always the same answer when Sam used to ask Dean and Sam also knew the reason behind the answer. It was because Dean didn't like to show that he is weak, as he thinks it's his responsibility to protect everyone especially his little brother and he always wanted to be strong for his Sammy and didn't want Sam to know about his weak side. Sam had told Dean so many times that it was okay to be weak , and it was okay if he would taking care of him. Sam also knew that Dean never wanted a hunter's life all he ever wanted was a family life for him as well as for Sam, so he never spoke about this topic ever with Dean as he knew it would hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They stopped at a cheap motel and Sam went in the office to get themselves checked into the motel while Dean parked the impala and took the duffle bags from the trunk and also some of the guns which Dean thought would require some cleaning he always loved to clean his baby and his guns. Dean was waiting for Sam outside the office as Sam came out of the office they went to their room "Room no 7" as soon as they opened the room the stinky smell of the motel room hit Dean with the attack of nausea but he didn't show as he dint wanted to look weak in front of Sam as a lot had happened since last week their dad died and also the yellow eye demon was still out there

"Do you want to go for a bath?" Sam asked

"No you go first" Dean said

Sam took out some fresh clothes and his other necessary things from the duffle and went for the bath. As he started the hot water shower he felt as if he was in some other world he felt so peace and he was fighting so hard with ever thought that was going on in his mind. For that time being he had completely forgotten about his hunting life and he was went back to his life at Stanford and his dream of becoming a lawyer and his plans on marring Jess the love of his life and then there was Dean who came and dragged him into the hunting life again and he seriously regretted his life but now after Jess was gone who was killed by the yellow eye demon his only aim in life was to kill that son of a bitch after a while when he came out of his thoughts and he remembered that Dean would also need some hot water so he then stepped out of the shower and dried himself and then applied some medicines on his wounds and he put on some fresh clothes and when he came out he saw Dean and started to worry after seeing that sight he saw that Dean has just passed out on the bed and his breathing seems slow seeing Dean like this Sam was worried that there might be some other injuries which Dean might be hiding from him because Dean also love to have a hot water bath after a hunt he never missed to the chance to have a bath sometimes Sam used to make fun of Dean for take the longest showers and then he used to also get angry because Dean always used to use all the hot water and then Sam had to bath with cold water Sam felt a little weird that Dean let him go first to take bath but at that time he didn't say anything. He wanted to check on Dean but he also wanted him to have a good sleep because a lot had happened with him since last week their father had died and Dean was disturb since then but he didn't show it he used to barely sleep and eat anything after John had died Dean badly wanted to find that yellow eye demon so he used to be always awake and search for any demon activities happening near them. Sam thought he might be just over thinking so as soon as when he went under the covers he was asleep and all the dreams of his life before hunting came back to him the dream were of a perfect family with their mom and dad alive a perfect family with a job and a perfect married life with Jess.

Whenever he used to remember Jess. He never forgot her face when she was on the ceiling and there was fire everywhere and Sam used to see this dream every night and used to wake up with a thud and Dean was always there to comfort him and this night also he saw the same dream and woke up but this time Dean was not there to comfort him.

The climate outside was so cold and it was even raining Sam went to the kitchen and took a bottle to drink water and saw that it was 3:30 am and while coming back to the bed Sam noticed that the bathroom light was on and thought that he might have left it on and he didn't realized that Dean was missing from his bed


	3. chapter 3

He then just turned towards Dean's bed and found him missing. He panicked and straight away ran outside the room to check whether the impala is there or not as he reached the parking lot he saw that impala was in the same place where Dean had parked his baby earlier. He got more panicked after seeing the impala in its place and he then suddenly remembered that the bathroom lights were on and then he ran towards the room and opened the bathroom door and what he saw made him angry as well as he panicked. He saw that Dean had passed out near the toilet place and when Sam turned Dean he saw that his clothes were covered with vomit and when he touched him he was so fucking hot which made Sam more angry but he also felt sorry for his brothers condition. Dean had some injuries he even had injuries on his head as well but this fever cannot be the reaction to this injuries because Dean had these kind of injuries in other hunts as well there was definitely something which Dean had been hiding from Sam. Some time back Sam had seen Dean taking some heavy medicine when he asked him

"what are these medicines for " deans reply was

"it's nothing Sammy just some painkillers "

But then Sam had seen Dean taking them on a regular basis and he was also worried for Dean's medicine intake.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and put it behind his neck and he lifted him. Dean felt a much lighter Sam noticed that he has lost so much of weight . He carried him to the bed and placed him on the bed first he had to find fresh clothes for Dean and changed that vomit clothes . He picked up his duffel bag and found some fresh clothes when he took out the clothes a packet of medicine dropped on the ground. He picked it up and thought of searching that what this medicine is taken for but it could be done later now his main aim was to take care of Dean. He removed Dean's clothes and if Dean wakes up and sees that Sam is changing his clothes Dean would have killed him. Sam had been praying that dean doesn't wake up. When he was done changing Deans clothes he put the covers on him and went to the kitchen to get a tub of cold water and a washcloth to wipe Deans body he then went to the bathroom and a opened their first aid kit and took out a thermometer and Sam squeeze Deans mouth and opened it a little and put the thermometer into the mouth and waiting for a minute to let the thermometer beep and take the proper temperature.


End file.
